Sick Little Shadow
by SukiMikora
Summary: Shadow Link falls ill with a stomach virus, and it's up to Vio to help him. Takes place after the manga. The four Links haven't split, and Shadow is still alive, and on the good side. Warning: Graphic illness scenes.


Sick Little Shadow  
Summary: Shadow Link falls ill with a stomach virus, and it's up to Vio to help him. Takes place after the manga. The four Links haven't split, and Shadow is still alive, and on the good side. Warning: Graphic illness scenes.

Chapter 1  
-

Shadow Link slowly opened his eyes. The room was dim, as it was still dark. Shadow was aware of a slight pain in his stomach, and he was also very nauseous. He groaned slightly and rolled onto his side, with a hand rested on his aching stomach. He groaned again as he felt his nausea rising, and he soon realized he felt like he was about to be sick.

He slowly tried to sit up, and he had to fight to keep from vomiting right then and there. He then stood and made his way out of his room, into the hallway, and finally to the bathroom.

He quickly closed the door before collapsing by the toilet, gagging. Vomit spilled out of his moth as he gagged and retched. When the vomiting spasm was over, Shadow groaned and crossed his arms over the toilet seat, laying his head down on them. He felt too sick to move and go back to his room, plus he knew that he was probably gonna be sick again later.

A few hours passed, and Shadow just continued resting in that same position. His stomach felt worse by the minute, and Shadow had to work hard to keep from vomiting.

Soon, Shadow heard a knock on the door. He felt too ill to answer, so he ignored it. He then heard the door open, and someone walked over and kneeled down beside him.

"Hey, Shadow, you okay?" the person asked, resting a hand on Shadow's shoulder. Shadow slowly turned his head to see who it was, and saw that it was Vio. He groaned slightly and rested his head back in the position from before.

Shadow flinched away when he felt a poke on his stomach. He turned his head and stared at Vio, who was smiling gently down at him.

"Go away..." Shadow groaned. Vio frowned and rested his hand on Shadow's forehead, then drew back.

"Shadow... you're burning up," he said softly. Shadow groaned and rested his head back on his arms. Vio set his hand on Shadow's shoulder.

"C'mon, Shadow...let's get you back to your room," he said softly. Shadow slowly shook his head. Vio frowned slightly.

"Come on, Shadow... I'll bring a bucket by your bedside in case you start vomiting," he said. He grabbed one of Shadow's arms and slung it over the back of his neck, and helped Shadow up. The sick shadow being groaned and leaned into Vio, who helped him back to his room and into his bed.

Once laid down, Shadow rolled onto his side and curled up, clutching his stomach. Vio sat on the bed beside him, lightly stroking his hair.

"Man, Shadow... you're really not feeling well, are you?" he questioned softly. Shadow shook his head.

"Vio... i-is there any meds... that might h-help?" he asked hopefully. Vio sighed.

"I don't know... but I'll go look," he said softly, standing up and leaving the room.

He returned a few minutes later, empty-handed.

"Sorry, Shadow..." he said apologetically. "We don't have anything."

Shadow groaned and clutched his stomach even tighter. He suddenly leaned over the side of the bed, gagging violently. Vomit poured from his mouth as he did so.

He whimpered and curled up, shaking. His eyes widened in surprise as he felt arms wrap around him and pull him close. He then became aware that Vio had pulled Shadow to his chest and was stroking his hair gently, in an attempt to calm him. Shadow buried his face in Vio's shirt, whimpering silently.

"My stomach... really hurts..." he groaned. Vio continued to comfort him.

"Shadow... I'm gonna run to the store and get you some medicine, okay?" the purple-clad boy said. Shadow groaned again.

"Kay..." he moaned in response. Vio slowly helped Shadow back into a laying down position, then headed out. About an hour passed, but to Shadow, it felt like a decade. He lay there, whimpering and shivering, groaning in pain. Suddenly, he heard the door open, and Vio walked in, sitting on the bed beside the shadow.

"Here... take some of this," he said gently, holding out a cup of medicine. Shadow weakly grabbed it and drank it, then went back to his previous position. Vio stared at the sick shadow being, concern showing clearly in his eyes. Shadow was definately sick... very sick. Vio sighed and laid down beside him, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. Shadow rolled over and buried his face in Vio's shirt, searching for comfort. His stomach hurt so bad that he could barely stand it... it felt like claws were ripping it apart from the inside.

"Vio... I don't think the medicine is working.." he said weakly, eyes watery. "It's only getting worse..."

Vio suddenly gently lifted him up, so that Shadow was sitting halfway in his lap, with his head rested on Vio's chest.

"It'll be okay, Shadow..." Vio said softly. "It will all go away soon..."

Shadow groaned again as another violent wave of nausea came. He clutched his stomach, leaning over the bed. Harsh gags escaped him, followed by the little contents left in his stomach. Suddenly, when he gagged, nothing came out. Yet, he gagged again and again. He continued dry-heaving for about two minutes, before he finally took in one shuddering breath, leaning against Vio again. Vio stared at Shadow sympathetically, running his fingers through the dark being's hair.

"It'll be okay..." he soothed. "It'll be okay..."

Shadow let out a small whimper, burying his face deeper into Vio's shirt. Vio held him gently, slowly rocking from side to side, in an attempt to ease the shadow's suffering, at least a little. Shadow whimpered again as he felt a sharp stab of pain course through his stomach. Both boys realized at that time that it was going to be a long day...

**Derp... sorry it's so short... Nyeh... I was lazy. o3o But anyways... hope ya liked! ^_^**


End file.
